


Terrible/Wonderful

by theagonyofblank



Category: Cashmere Mafia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin wakes up when the light hits her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible/Wonderful

Caitlin wakes up when the light hits her eyes, and although it’s pleasantly warm in the room, she’s tempted to get up and draw the curtains shut. She just wants to lie in bed a little while longer, and the brightness of the room isn’t very sleep-inducing. Yawning, she stretches a little – but then freezes as a hand comes to rest on the small of her back, before traveling lower and encircling her waist, preventing her from moving.

 

She remembers then – though she can’t imagine how she forgot – what happened last night.

 

Tears, and a lot of listening.

 

Followed by some pretty amazing sex.

 

No, no, _no._ She can’t think about Zoe that way. Zoe is her friend. It’s a one-time deal, and they are never going to sleep with each other again. To hell with what she feels for the brunette (actually, she feels nothing for her – _nothing_ ); it’s just not right to sleep with one of your best friends, even if her husband did cheat on her and she needed someone. Caitlin’s pretty sure that she’s broken some sort of cardinal rule of friendship by doing that, but she hadn’t meant to.

 

Besides, hadn’t Zoe kissed her first?

 

She squeezes her eyes shut at the memory, willing it away.

 

Yes, she’s pretty sure that was what happened.

 

The arm around her waist pulls her even closer to the warm body next to her, and Caitlin gulps as she feels breasts against her back. She wriggles a little, trying to get out of her friend’s grasp, and finally relaxes into the other woman’s touch when she realizes that her attempts are futile.

 

She waits.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Zoe doesn’t move, and Caitlin decides that this is very, very comfortable, and that she feels just fine where she is. Then she remembers she shouldn’t be feeling any of this. She frowns. It’s too complicated to think about right now, so she clears her throat, and begins uncomfortably, “Um, Zoe?” Her voice is a notch or two higher than it usually is, and so she tries again, “Zoe.” Nothing. “Zoe Burden.” Still nothing. Louder now, “ _Zoe!_ ”

 

Pause.

 

“Hmm?” the answering voice is sleepy, and Caitlin feels lips pressing lightly into her back.

 

She’s not used to seeing Zoe like this. She’s used to Zoe being strong, to Zoe knowing the right things to say. She’s not used to Zoe in bed, to Zoe in the morning before she’s really awake.

 

The thought that she’s just gotten a glimpse of what Zoe is really like sends a shiver down her spine, and those overwhelming feelings surge back again.

 

“I need to, uh, get up,” she manages, trying to free herself from the brunette’s grasp.

 

She feels Zoe tense behind her, and instantly she knows what Zoe’s thinking – because it’s exactly what she herself was thinking when she first woke up. She waits for her friend’s grip to loosen, waits for a sound of surprise, or disgust, or just _anything_. She needs to know that she isn’t the only one who thinks that this is a mistake. A terrible, wonderful mistake.

 

“Caitlin?”

 

“Zoe?”

 

“What am I doing in your bed?”

 

“You started it!” Caitlin accuses, her tone somewhat hurt, as she turns around to face Zoe. “I just wanted a nice evening with you, because that’s what friends do, they have nice homemade dinners together- and then you- you just- like that-”

 

“Hey, hey,” Zoe says softly, her fingers reaching to intertwine with Caitlin’s. “It’s okay. This is okay.”

 

“It is?” Caitlin asks, half-hopeful, half-relieved.

 

“Yes,” Zoe affirms with a smile.

 

Caitlin chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully, then says, “Want to try it again then?”

 

Zoe grins, a clear yes, and Caitlin melts inside.

 

And then everything else is a hot, wonderful blur.


End file.
